Housewarming
by rockhotch31
Summary: David Rossi changes the venue of his annual New Year's Eve bash from his mansion to another place. It's another chance for him to spoil his favorite couple. And the team is more than happy to join in. This is another story of my ongoing series with my OC Zach Hotchner and his new wife Caleigh.


**A/N: I know, I know. I said I would take a break. And honestly, I took a much needed break. But this one popped into my mind and I ran with it. It's just a one shot.**

 **All rights to the** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios. *growls being a loud and proud Twitter supporter of NHNW* Join the party folks!**

 ***Knightly bow**

Chapter 1

The team sat around the BAU Round Table the Friday before Christmas. They made quick work of the cases on their docket. Hotch smiled at all of them. "As usual, we're on stand down until the third of January. After that, I suggest you all get your go bags ready."

Tara Lewis shook her head. "I still cannot wrap my head around the fact our unsubs take the holidays off. I didn't think it was in their psyche."

Rossi shook his head. "Don't question it Tara. Just enjoy it."

"I'm still waiting on the deets," Morgan said, rubbing Garcia's shoulder, "for our NYE blowout at the Rossi mansion."

"That ain't happening," Dave said. The team all looked at him, including Hotch. Dave looked at Aaron. "I know how your oldest son plans. What are he and Caleigh doing New Year's Eve?"

Hotch smiled. "They're having dinner at Rachel and Tom's and going to church with them. And then enjoying a quiet New Year's in their home. Jack is staying with them for your, what Beth and I assumed, annual blowout."

Dave smiled. "That's about to get interrupted." The team looked at him. "That new home of theirs has not had a proper housewarming party." He eyed the rest around the table. "I think that needs to be fixed."

JJ smiled. "So we can spill on their carpets like you all did at me and Will's." The team snickered. JJ paused. "But this is not a good idea."

Garcia looked at her. "Jayje?"

"Penelope, all the parties we've had, Will has been my sober cab. We live next door to the kids. He'll crawl home if he has to." The team roared with laughter.

"Go big or go home," Dave smiled. "We're doing this." He pointed at Garcia. "Pen, you ready to be the party planner. Again, my love," Dave smiled.

Garcia cracked her knuckles. "Bring it on Sir Rossi."

Hotch shook his head, getting up from his chair. "Just know this. The kids may have four bedrooms; only three have beds. If you're going to bunk in the fourth, bring your air mattress and sleeping bag. Beth and I plus the Big Dog get the first two." He looked at JJ. "We'll help out with the babysitter cost with Jack bunking there."

JJ smiled. "Mom is staying until Monday. Babysitter is covered."

Morgan smiled. "Savannah and I have the same. Mom will be here to spoil Hank. And I know an awesome Uber driver." He looked at Reid. "I'll hook you up Pretty Ricky."

Reid shook his head. "I'm still recovering from the liver abuse at the wedding." The team laughed more.

Hotch looked at Garcia. "Please keep me and Beth in the loop with your party plans. We'll contribute," he smiled. Dave looked at him. Hotch shook his head. "Since your catering service is not involved, you're buying the supplies for the breakfast my wife will make for the next morning."

Dave raised his hands. "I'm good with that." He looked around the table. "Do we have a plan?"

The team all nodded with smiles.

-00CM00-

Zach drove into the development around 8:30 and took the left past his dad and Beth's home. He sneaked a look to check it over. "What the hell," he muttered.

"Zach," Caleigh questioned.

"Uncle Dave's SUV is in dad's driveway."

Caleigh shook her head. "I thought the BAU New Year's Eve blowout was at Dave's. And Jack was bunking in with us."

"That was the plan." Zach drove towards their home. He looked at Caleigh. "Did we leave the lights on in the nook?"

Caleigh shook her head. "Lexie has many tricks; but I don't think that's one of them." Zach looked around the neighborhood, seeking signs of things not right. He noted the usual lights on at the LaMontagne home. And he didn't see any extra cars parked in the neighborhood. He shrugged and hit the button to open the garage door and pulled his truck in. They both got out and Caleigh pushed the button to put the garage door down, unlocking the garage door. They both entered to Lexie excitedly waiting for them, deeply wagging her tail.

"Hi sweetheart," Caleigh said, rubbing her down as Zach helped her out of her coat. "Everything OK?" Lexie deeply barked, wagging her tail more. Zach hung Caleigh's coat on the coat hooks in the entry way and then added his.

Caleigh and Lex entered into the home, taking a turn into the nook. "Surprise!" the BAU team shouted. Zach came around the corner and shook his head, putting his arm around Caleigh. Their nook table was filled with wrapped presents. They both then spotted Emily.

Zach looked at Dave. "What the hell," he said, taking Emily in his arms to give her a big hug. Emily reached for Caleigh next as Dave spoke up.

"You two haven't had a proper housewarming," he smiled. "My big New Year's Eve blowout is here tonight."

Zach eyed them all, putting his arm around Beth, kissing her cheek. "None of you are spilling drinks on our carpets."

"They did at ours," Will drawled.

"And flag on that play Cajun. If you remember correctly, Caleigh and I had two squirts that night at dad and Beth's place. We weren't a part of that." Will nodded his agreement with a smile and a point.

Zach looked at his dad. "Jack?"

"Next door," he smiled, "with the boys and Sandy." Zach and Caleigh smiled.

"But where are all you vehicles," Zach asked.

Derek shook his head. "Hanging out with your dad and Dave, we knew you'd pick them out in the neighborhood right away."

Savannah smiled, with her arm around Derek. "Tara and I both have cousins that drive Uber cabs."

"That works," Zach smiled. "Fran spoiling Hank?" The couple smiled their answer to him.

Caleigh looked into the kitchen to see their island filled with munchies. There was a mammoth meat and cheese tray, along with a large platter of crackers. There was a veggie tray that just about matched the other one, with two different dips. A small crock pot was plugged in for a hot cheese sauce with tortilla chips. And there were three different sets of chicken wings along with the standard potato chips and dip.

Caleigh shook her head at Dave. Dave just smiled and pulled her into a hug. Tara smiled at the couple. "Your home is beautiful. Your dad and Beth gave us the tour."

Zach eyed his dad. "So much for giving you a key."

"You have one to ours," Hotch smiled back.

"Touché," Zach said. He pointed to the table. "But what's this," he asked, waving his finger around.

Savannah smiled. "Some unknown person on this team might have hacked the databases of the stores you two had your wedding registry at to see what items you wanted that got missed." Caleigh and Zach shook their heads at a beaming Garcia.

"But before you open them, you two need a drink," Dave said. He moved to the liquor on the kitchen countertop.

"Stop Uncle Dave," Zach barked. Dave turned and looked at him. "My wife can make her own decisions tonight. But I've got to report to spring training in six weeks. I'm not putting my workout schedule to hell for two days. I'll pour my own, thank you."

Morgan looked at him. "When do you have to report?"

"February fourteenth; this holiday's thing with Thanksgiving and Christmas, not to mention a wedding and cruise has me seriously behind on getting in shape," Zach said.

"You're that serious Zach," Reid questioned.

"Doc, I'm vying to be the starting catcher. I will report to camp in shape," he said, pouring himself a light drink of his usual. Caleigh took it from him with a smile, kissing his cheek. Zach poured another as the team laughed.

JJ looked at Caleigh. "What does that mean for you?"

Caleigh smiled. "Lex and I will go as far as Lawrenceville to our home down there. The team flies the pitchers and catchers to Orlando from Atlanta for spring training. Vic and I might run down for a weekend or two. But I really want to work on my Master's thesis." Zach rubbed her back.

"And little new Hotchner's," Garcia softly asked, not daring to look at Hotch.

Zach shook his head. "Your liege isn't going to be grandpa for a while. We both agreed to settle into a fulltime major league schedule of 160 games, including the traveling. And more importantly, Caleigh getting her Master's in education." He smiled at Garcia. "Give us a couple years Pen. We've got priorities in our lives."

"I think you're making damn good decisions," Emily said. "Sorry Hotch and Beth," she smiled at them.

Hotch shook his head, putting his arm around Beth. "We both are in no hurry for the new title." Beth nodded her head with a smile.

Caleigh looked at them. "Can you pass along that logic to my family please?" The group all laughed.

"Damn," Rossi said.

Caleigh pointed at him to the team. "And this one!" The team roared with laughter more.

"Open your housewarming gifts," Tara smiled. Zach and Caleigh dug in on the wonderfully wrapped presents. JJ and Will got them the hand mixer that Caleigh desperately wanted. Derek, Savannah and Spencer chipped in together to get the set of mixing bowls that was on the list. Zach opened his dad and Beth's present to a wooden block known as a butcher's block of different sized knives. Emily added the wooden block of the matching set of six steak knives. Penelope and Kevin increased their bath towel supply. Gina and Brian did the same with dishcloths and kitchen towels.

They opened Tara's present last. It was small. Caleigh pulled out a gift card. "I noticed on Penelope's list you wanted floor rugs," she smiled. "I'll let you two pick them out." Zach and Caleigh thanked them all for their thoughtfulness.

"Thank you Tara," Caleigh smiled. "Our home here is complete. Everything you've gave us is going to Georgia. Thank you all so much."

"We love you," Zach smiled.

JJ hugged Zach. "They feeling is mutual kiddo."

"What's your home like there," Brian asked.

Caleigh and Zach laughed together. "A carbon copy of this one." The team all eyed the couple. "I'm not kidding," Zach said. "Down to the square inch. It's the same exact house plan."

"Lexie loves the no change," Caleigh laughed. Lex barked her approval.

Zach looked at his father's team. "We love and appreciate you all," he smiled. "Thank you so much. Please make yourselves at home." They all smiled at the couple.

"Does that mean we can party now," Kevin asked. Garcia punched him in the upper arm.

Zach smiled. "After we get a college football bowl gave on the TV."

"Now we're taking," Morgan smiled. He got the same from Savannah.

"Thank goodness," Reid said, heading to the kitchen island, putting his drink down and grabbing a plate. Brian, Gina and Kevin were right behind him.

Walking away from the island, Reid found Caleigh. "What's your Master's thesis about?

"It's actually a combination of psychology and education to help at risk students stay in school," Caleigh smiled.

"Don't social factors enter into that," Reid asked.

Caleigh smiled. "Why I want to help those students." Zach smiled at the two of them and moved away.

His dad noticed and smiled at Zach. "About to get too deep for you," he nodded at Caleigh and Reid.

Zach shook his head. "Way over my head. And I have no doubt my wife will pick the good doctor's brain for pointers."

"How's your online class going?"

Emily, walking by and hearing the conversation, looked at Zach. "Online class?"

Zach smiled. "I'm working on my Master's in Civil Engineering from Georgetown." Emily deeply eyed him. "One class at a time Em," he smiled. "I should finish my first one next week. And I'll complete my second before spring training starts. And then I'm done until next fall."

"I was going to say," Emily said, "you don't have enough on your plate?"

Zach laughed. "I know my first job Em and what I'm expected to bring to the table." Aaron proudly smiled.

Emily moved to catch up with Garcia about Sergio. Aaron eyed Zach. "You do know my team is going to party tonight."

Zach smiled. "They deserve it dad. All I care about is they all get home safe. What about Dave and Emily?"

Aaron smiled. "Beth and I got one bedroom; Dave has the second. Emily will drink enough to be fine on the couch. JJ and Will are next door. As Jayje said 'Will can crawl home'." Zach laughed.

"And the rest have Uber drivers," Zach smiled. "I'm in."

Aaron looked at him. "And Dave has breakfast in the fridge out in the garage," he smiled. "Beth's cinnamon rolls are on the counter."

Zach eyed his dad. "You gonna let your hair down as well?"

Aaron smiled. "I always do."

Zach laughed, rubbing his shoulder. "You deserve it dad."

Morgan joined them, looking at Zach's barely touched drink. "Man, you're serious about reporting in shape."

Zach smiled. "I did the liver abuse on our cruise. And yes I am. I want that starting catcher spot."

"Go get it kid," Morgan smiled. "Any time you wanna lift weights together, give me a call. I'd love to work out with you."

"Thanks Dee," Zach smiled. "I'll take you up on that man."

"Let's do it man," Derek smiled. Aaron proudly smiled at the both of them.

Zach rubbed Derek's shoulder and moved off to talk with Dave. "You've barely touched that drink Zach," Dave said.

"I meant what I said Uncle Dave. January is the home stretch for me. And I want that starting job. And thank you for providing breakfast. But I won't make her do that on her own," he smiled. "Or Beth," he winked.

Dave looked around. "Where is Lexie?"

Zach shook his head. "No doubt taking a snooze on our bed. My wife doesn't understand tough love."

Dave smiled. "I let Mudg get away with it."

"That was Cal's first line of defense. Thank you Uncle Dave," Zach growled.

"Zach, I told you before I helped you get Lex. If you want a dog, you have to make a commitment to love them," Dave growled back.

Zach gave Dave his big bullshit smile. "I know Big Dog; I'm in," he smiled, rubbing Dave's shoulder.

After the college football game ended, Zach switched the TV to CNN's coverage of the ball dropping in Times Square. The team was having fun; but no one was overly intoxicated.

Caleigh put her around Zach as he poured a light second drink for the both of them. She nodded into the living room. "With everything they do to protect us, it's so good to see them relax and get away from that."

Zach kissed her forehead. "They need it." He laughed. "I just don't want to see dad and Uncle Dave in the morning."

Caleigh laughed as well. "What about Emily?"

Zach kissed her again. "We've got a crew for breakfast." He looked at her. "Uncle Dave made two pans of egg bake." Caleigh looked at him. "Dad told me they're out in the fridge in the garage. And Beth made cinnamon rolls. I can get it all baked in the morning."

Caleigh kissed him. "We do this together."

The group gathered in the living room to watch the ball drop. "Happy New Year!" echoed through the home. All the couples shared a kiss. Dave put his arm around Emily and kissed her cheek. "We miss you," he smiled.

Reid rubbed her back. "Yes we do," he smiled.

"I miss all of you," Emily smiled back, hugging Dave and then Reid as the group shared hugs with each other.

By two-thirty the party broke up. Beth got Aaron upstairs as Caleigh helped Dave. Once Caleigh had Dave in his bedroom, she dropped a comforter and pillow over the second level balcony rail to Zach.

Zach moved into the living room with the comforter and pillow. "You gonna be OK here on the couch Em?"

Emily smiled back at him. "You've got a fire going," she pointed at the fireplace, "and a bathroom is close. I'm good," she said, wavering a bit as she stood in front of Zach. "Just don't get up at the crack of dawn. Between the alcohol and the time change…"

Zach softly smiled. "Caleigh or I will have to let out Lex in the morning. But we'll be quiet. And Em." Prentiss looked at him. "If she tries to sleep with you, kick her butt back to her own bed in the nook."

"Got it," Emily smiled.

"Do you want me to leave a light on?"

"Just the bathroom light Zach. I can handle it from there."

Zach pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek. "There a night light in there. I'll turn it on. Happy New Year Em; Caleigh and I are honored to have you in our home."

Emily deeply hugged him. "I'm happy to be here."

Zach turned on the light in the bathroom and then shut down the downstairs light. "Good night Emily."

"Good night Zach," she said, pulling out her pajamas.

"Don't bitch at Caleigh and me about how bad Lexie snores in the morning."

Emily yawned. "I'll snore her under the rug." Zach lightly laughed and headed upstairs.

Six hours later, Zach quietly went down the steps with Lexie who had waked him with her to need to go outside and have some breakfast. Zach smiled as Emily soundly slept while Lex munched away on her breakfast. Zach headed back to bed. After she finished, Lex stealthily headed up the steps and hopped up on Zach and Caleigh's bed. The couple never woke up.

Around ten, Zach woke up to Dave using the toilet at the other end of the bedroom area upstairs. Caleigh rolled over as Zach got out of bed. "Need some help," she yawned.

Zach shook his head heading to the bathroom. "Got some dynamite to get some people out of bed?" Caleigh softly laughed. "I got the ovens warming when I let Lex out. Do you think there's enough for JJ, Will, Henry, Sandy and Jack?"

Caleigh nodded with a smile and got up to sit on her side of the bed. She grabbed her phone and sent JJ a text.

 _Thanks! We'll be there. Michael up and fed. Henry and Jack still conked. They'll be hungry_ JJ texted back.

An hour later the house was alive again. Dave, obviously hurting the worst of the group, was finally coming around with his second cup of coffee kicking in. Caleigh poured him a third from the twenty cup coffee maker Beth had borrowed from Rachel. She smiled at Zach, reaching for their coffee machine. "I think we night need a back-up," she smiled.

Beth, JJ, Emily and Sandy were laughing at Lex playing hide and seek with the toddling Michael around the walls of the small bathroom downstairs. The kitchen, nook and formal dining room surrounded the bathroom. They all roared when Lex went into the bathroom and then snuck out to softly bark at Michael as he came around one of the corners.

Zach pulled out the cinnamon rolls from the oven. "Finally," Jack said.

"No kidding," Henry added.

Emily looked at Aaron, draining her second cup of coffee. Hotch smiled. "Welcome to the new generation of bottomless pits." Emily just shook her head, moving to get more coffee.

Twenty minutes later, Zach and Caleigh looked around at everyone eating. "We love and appreciate what the team did last night," Zach smiled. "But this is the truest housewarming; enjoying guests eating at our table."

"Welcome home you two," Dave smiled, raising his coffee cup.

###

 **A/N: Welcome to 2017! Nope, even with all that is happening with CM, I'm not going to stop writing. CM may be falling apart. But I'll keep the true CM alive right here. Stick around: I've got more to come.**

 ***Knightly bow**


End file.
